


Your Majesty

by jenminnie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, M/M, Oneshot, author chose not to spoil the ending, jenjaem - Freeform, king!jeno, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenminnie/pseuds/jenminnie
Summary: One thing is for sure,Lee dynasty and Na family agreed on a marriage between Jeno and Jaemin.The intentions involving the said marriage on the other hand,were very different.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Your Majesty

The main point of swirling a glass of wine is to help it breathe. Allowing a wine to oxygenate will help the flavor blossom and open up, making the wine taste better.Jaemin held the glass by the stem and gently swirled it with his wrist, keeping his elbow still.

With hundreds of grape varieties out there, each wine or wine blend will have its own unique flavor and aroma. As Jaemin swirled, he brought the glass to his nose to inhale the liquid inside and see if he can smell anything particular in the wine.

He then took a small sip, delivered it to the back of his tongue and held it there. This method helps the scent travel up to the olfactory bulbs in the nose for ease of smell and taste together. Wine is meant to be savored. Sipping each glass slowly helps take in the flavors and experience the full body each wine has to offer.It is his own routine he never skips.

As he was enjoying every drop of his drink,Jaemin looked over his glass to his friend,the other already observing him with caution.

“What is on your mind,Jaemin?”,Haechan swirls his own glass,waiting for an honest answer.

“A lot of things”,Jaemin moves his gaze away from the latter to the crowded center of the huge castle he was a part of, “This wine is pretty astringent,don’t you think?”

Haechan hums, “Sure.Although that is not an answer to my question”,he impatiently sips on his own drink, “Something is bothering you and you refuse to share it with me.”

Jaemin doesn’t remove his gaze from the mass of people dancing and having the time of their lives, “Our story is ending today”,he says with a weak tone leaning against the balcony of the main hall.

Haechan stops his hand midair,just to then put the delicate glass down on the cap rail with a bit more force than he expected, “Today?”.

“Today.”

Jaemin’s friend watches as the blonde carefully follows a certain figure walking up the stairs towards them.Moving between huge and fluffy dresses that danced around,reminding Jaemin of some kind of a flower garden.A figure with a strong and intimidating physique,giving an impression he could hunt down a bear with his bare hands.Pervenche suit fitting him like a glove,dressed up to remind everyone he’s untouchable - leaving everyone breathless as he passes by.

“It’s his birthday today”,Jaemin adds,examining the perfectly sculpted body moving in his direction,never breaking eye contact.

Jaemin couldn’t lie,he enjoys the envious stares of miserable women whenever Jeno approaches him.They want him so badly,but they will not be able to have him.Ever.

That was the most entertaining part of these parties his husband loves to throw almost every goddamn day.

Within seconds Jaemin feels a strong hand creeping around his waist,possessively bringing him closer to Jeno’s silk royal suit.It throws Jaemin off guard.

“Enjoying the party,gentlemen?”

Haechan bows ninety degrees and raises his glass in the air, “As always your majesty.Thank you once again for inviting me, i’m flattered.”

Jeno nods slightly bowing his head, “Of course”,he then turns to face Jaemin,the younger’s shiny eyes as if they are filled with millions of glitters , “My husband’s friends are my friends as well.”

Haechan smiles awkwardly and Jaemin takes a moment to study Jeno’s face carefully.As he always does.He studies the sharp jaw,the pinkish lips always curved into a smile he can’t interpret.Careful and stern eyes on alert at all times.

As much as Jaemin would try to predict what goes on in his spouse’s mind,he can never be ready when Lee Jeno was in question.A man full of surprises indeed.

Feeling the blonde’s gaze,the king turns his head back to look at his husband.Jaemin had that piercing gaze Jeno on the other hand knew very well by know.

He then leans in to whisper,his lips brushing against Jaemin’s earlobe in the process which makes younger feel something similar to electricity rush through his veins.

“There will be a dinner served after the party for you and me”,Jeno says and backs away,still not letting go of the small waist, “Join me if you want.”

Jaemin nods and gives a weak smile as a response,looking into the dark eyes of the other and later feeling the strong grip setting his hip free.Jeno never did this,is this all just an act for the public?

Haechan bows to the king as he is leaving the two friends alone,noticing how a line of people would gather wherever Jeno would move.People adore him.Or just enjoy the feeling of being overpowered and intimidated by a single individual with a strong name and heritage.

“It’s his birthday...”,Haechan repeats after they were finally left alone, “Does the deal seem even slightly ruthless to you?”

“I don’t care how ruthless it is.”

“Jaemin I know you...”

“I don’t have a choice,Haechan”,Jaemin gawks at the latter before grabbing his glass and gulping down his drink,forgetting about the strict steps in savoring his favorite beverage, “Didn’t we discuss about me not owning my life one bit?Please,I can’t talk about this with you.”

Haechan decides it’s smarter to stay silent for a moment and think before he speaks.He knows his best friend better than anyone.Better than Jaemin’s own husband.

Jaemin,on the other hand,can still feel the dryness in his mouth and he wonders whether the feeling was caused by the astringent wine,or perhaps something else had its impact as well.

“When will I see you again after today?”

“I don’t know”,Jaemin sighs and leans back on the balcony,in hopes that the concrete structure will do a better job in keeping him still than his legs, “If I were to know the outcome of what today will bring,I would be able to tell you now.”

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ 

“Do you need any help with getting ready,your royal highness?”,the cute maid Jaemin is fond of bows to him.

“No,thank you”,he turns to look at himself in the mirror, “I’m ready.Just have to touch up some details.You’re free to go.”

“As you wish sir”,she bows yet again and finally leaves Jaemin alone with his thoughts flying around his huge lonely room.

Reaching for his makeup and closely examining his worried face,Jaemin recalls the first time he had stepped into the castle ruled by the royal Lee family.It was the day before his planned wedding that his own family has set and decided for him.Being the less powerful yet the most significant after the Lee dynasty,Na family wanted the best for their son - or more precisely,the best for their power and reputation.

And how would they succeed in receiving even more power over the nation than by marrying their son to the inheritor of the most powerful and influential family in the history of their country?

Considering that the king Lee was living his last days in bed,waiting for the deadly disease to take him,his last wish was to see his son take over the crown and marry a man capable of staying by his side for the rest of his life - and be his greatest support in ruling the nation.

Jaemin’s family saw and grabbed that opportunity,not thinking about their only son’s desires or dreams.

Though,it’s not all that simple as it seems.

Na family had put together a detailed plan of events they expected to occur,and Jaemin received the main role in the scenario.

Having to first fill Jaemin’s mind with hatred and anger towards Jeno,they thoroughly explained to their son why exactly he’s getting married and what the future has for them after that.

It all sounded perfect to his parents in theory.Jeno gets the crown and everything his dynasty possesses (considering he’s the only child in his own family),Jaemin gets a part of it on paper and then all of it after Jeno passes away - meaning Na family will become the most powerful family in the country.

Therefore it’s not a surprise that Jaemin thought he would explode the first few months of living in the enormous castle.His parents planted a seed of hatred in their own son so well,the younger couldn’t stand to breathe the same air in a room with Jeno.

That’s why the plan of his family to poison the king on his very own birthday sounded pretty appealing to the blonde.He was basically counting down days for it to happen.

And now,six painful months later,he gets a chance for it to come true.

However,he is more nervous than he thought he would be.

Jaemin powders his face and takes his favorite lipstick,trying to steady his trembling hands so he wouldn’t mess up.He breathes out feeling his chest getting heavier as he reaches out for the perfume Jeno likes and sprays it on,covering the smell of sudden guilt in the air.

He hears a knock on the door, “The king is waiting for you.”

Jaemin nods and stands up carefully,eyeing up the white royal suit that was hugging his body and accentuating his wide shoulders yet slim figure.Buttons on the out breast pocket and working cuff shining in gold,going well with his royal brooch just above his heart.

He walks down the stairs and to the huge kitchen,smelling the delicious food the hardworking chefs made although he doesn’t feel even a shred of hunger.He’s rather feeling a burdening nausea creeping up his throat.

“I will take out the wine for us”,Jaemin smiles to the maids and they all bow understandingly before moving away to allow space for the blonde to do as he pleases.It was quite a romantic gesture,the maids thought.

With another shaky breath he removes his ring with an impatient poison waiting to do its job,first looking around if anyone is watching the whole painful process.

Jaemin presses the ring inside his palm while pouring the wine into two surprisingly heavy crystal glasses, hearing the sound of pouring liquid being louder than his beating heart.

Finally,he puts his ring back on his finger subtly and takes the glasses by the bases of the bowls,then walks with wobbly steps out to the  
dining room where his husband is waiting for him.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

“Good evening”,Jeno stands up to welcome the younger,eyeing him up from head to toe, “You look stunning as always.”

Jaemin feels his heart drop at the heartwarming compliment as he is still trying not to spill the beverages, “Thank you.”

He carefully places one glass next to his plate successfully,then proceeds to walk over to Jeno’s seat and puts down the king’s glass right in front of him,sending a weak smile while not breaking eye contact.

Jaemin noticed the huge changes in the way Jeno would look at him throughout these long and never ending months.His husband’s deadly gaze would be directed at anyone no matter the position or role,though,whenever he looks at Jaemin, his eyes soften up and even curve into two cute smiling lines.It was very confusing yet so flattering that it often left Jaemin breathless.The way he can make Jeno act so comfortable around him was really a miracle,even to other people who are working for them in the castle.

For Jaemin,that was as a matter of fact, a huge problem.

As he turned around and was about to head back to his seat,Jeno grips his wrist and forces the younger to look back at him.

“Come sit”,he suddenly says and goes down himself,spreading his legs in invitation for Jaemin to sit and beckons to his lap.

And so Jaemin sits,knowing very well that Jeno will figure something is wrong if he tries to flee.He then feels a pair of fingers moving his chin to look at Jeno.He was never this close to Jeno.Ever.

“You look pale”,he comments carefully studying Jaemin’s face, “Do you feel sick?”

The blonde shakes his head, hair falling over his forehead, “Maybe it’s from the powder I use.”

Jaemin could feel his heart beat in his throat,like it was trying to climb up through it and escape.He stares at Jeno’s piercing gaze knowing he doesn’t have any power to look away.He just lets the other’s eyes eat him up like a dessert.

Finally after minutes of Jeno analyzing every bit of younger’s existence and the silence that was a great opportunity for Jaemin’s beating heart to hold a solo concert - Jeno takes the heavy glass full of red wine and brings it to the latter’s lips with one hand,whereas the other caressed the back of Jaemin’s nape.Eyes never leaving blonde’s face.

Jaemin takes the drink into his mouth,feeling the crystals on the glass dully pricking his lips and to gue,while Jeno closely observes his throat swallowing the half of the liquid as if it is a regular juice.

Upon removing the glass from Jaemin’s mouth unexpectedly,a few drops decide to stay on the pinkish lips and Jeno takes the chance to drag his thumb across blonde’s bottom lip and then bring it to his own mouth.

Jaemin stares at Jeno,stunned,as he feels wine traveling its way through his empty stomach.

“Strange”,Jeno says and takes a whole sip as well before placing the glass down next to his plate, “Usually you swirl the glass and smell the wine before you drink it.” ,Jaemin gets taken aback by the accurate remark.They had so many lunches and dinners together that Jeno noticed every step of Jaemin’s ritual.He feels tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

“What happened to your usual routine this time?”,Jeno asks in a deep voice and caresses you ger’s back, “You don’t usually drink without closely examining it.Though now,you swallowed it quite greedily...”

At this point,Jaemin’s facial expressions died out.He was weak,tired,his heart was jumping around his ribcage and he felt lightheaded from the alcohol flowing through his hungry stomach.

“Why would you do this to yourself,Jaemin?”

Jeno looks at Jaemin once more and that’s when the younger loses all his ability to keep his composure.Now he was a crying and sobbing mess,shaking from everything he had suppressed inside of him all this time.Jeno knew exactly why he asked this question.

Jaemin’s sobs and yells were now filling the huge room,echoing against the high,never ending walls and alarming everyone in their surroundings to rush to the dining room and help the crying phenomenon that Jaemin was on Jeno’s lap.

As the guards,maids and staff practically ran into the room wanting to jump in and help with whatever the problem was, “Leave!”, Jeno’s one hand movement made them all disappear like nothing was happening.

Jeno reverts his attention to Jaemin’s fragile self,crying and avoiding his husband’s eyes.

“Do you think I wouldn’t notice it?”,Jeno asks in a serious tone, “Do you think I wouldn’t notice the difference in the color?Do you think I wouldn’t think how strange it is that you’re the one taking out the wine for us?”

Many questions are being asked,to which a shaking Jaemin couldn’t give the answers at the moment.

“I asked you something,Jaemin”,Jeno again navigates his chin in the way he can again look directly at other’s eyes, “Why did you plan on poisoning yourself?”,he asks and looks over to the glass resting next to Jaemin’s plate.

The glass with the poison that was in fact planned to kill the king.Yet,Jeno doesn’t know that detail.

Jaemin finally looks at his husband through his tears, “I couldn’t...take this.I can’t live like this...”,he whispers.

“Calm down”,Jeno says in a more soothing voice and caresses the latter’s wet cheek,wiping the tears away, “Will you tell me what is wrong?”

Another sob escapes Jaemin’s lips as he was about to speak, “My family...it was all a plan...”, he looks at the older,feeling as if he was about to pass out from the sudden pressure, “To take over the power...to kill you...for me to kill you...”,Jaemin closes his eyes, “They...made me...i felt so much hatred...they made me despise you-“

Jeno succeeds to keep a straight face,even though the confession feels like a hard kick in the guts.He knew Jaemin has a distant nature,though the last thing he would think of is his husband being sent as some kind of a hitman with a whole mission on his back, “Why didn’t you kill me?”

“What?”,Jaemin sniffles,trying to make sure he heard him right.

“You had your chance,why didn’t you try to give me that glass?”,older points to the glass next to his husband’s plate, “Why didn’t you decide to try and kill me?”

Jaemin stares at Jeno.

“I couldn’t...”

“Why?”,Jeno insists on an answer.

Now that Jaemin is being honest with Jeno,he might as well put all his honesty out on the table at this point.

“Because I am in love with you.”

He breathes out and feels all of his forbidden emotions setting themselves free,a part of a huge burden rolling off his heart.He didn’t plan on that scenario to happen.He didn’t expect to meet a version of Jeno his family never described.He expected to live with a hick,with an emotionless piece of garbage,with a selfish dictator,with an immature inheritor that wants to ruin the future of their country and people.That’s why Jaemin’s family was convincing him that they will be the better rulers and that he has to be patient.

They presented their plan to their son as if it was a good thing.As if Jaemin would ‘save’ the nation of misery and suffering by doing the worst thing a human being can imagine.

In the exchange he got to meet the kindest man,the most selfless person and his pacific behavior.The person who was ready to be the most serious player when it comes to ruling the country,but also very outgoing and lovable within his closer circle.

Not mentioning how beautiful the man is,how breathtaking and heartbreaking his visuals are and how he was so respectful when his relationship with Jaemin was in question.

Never once did he ask why they sleep in separate beds,why the younger refused to speak to him during dinner in the beginning of their marriage,why he never appeared in public with him or never showed a tiny bit of interest in him.

He never initiated anything that would potentially make Jaemin uncomfortable.He never went further than kissing the back of blonde’s hand every morning and night in respect.

Then,a time had come when Jaemin wasn’t able to ignore the feelings that got over him.He was often catching himself thinking about what Jeno was doing,where he was going.They would have small conversations during breakfast,lunch and dinner and Jaemin would look forward to them more than he expected to.He would crave their conversations.He would make sure to look pretty and elegant for the latter.

He enjoyed watching Jeno and admiring him from afar.His beautiful face,his strong physique,the way he would laugh,the way he would even walk.He would admire the smallest things he could think of.Not to mention Jeno was also taking care of himself and making sure he looks presentable for his husband even though he didn’t have to.

Then Jaemin felt the jealousy flowing through his chest for the first time,when he saw Jeno dance with an unknown woman very passionately at a private party.The goddamn parties Jaemin despises.At the time,he experienced a jealousy so strong and unexpected it made him concerned.

That’s when he knew the feelings he has for Jeno aren’t ‘just an imagination’.

He would often feel lonely in his bed.Maybe sometimes even hoping that he will find Jeno in it once he wakes up and turns around to the other side.Not to mention the clear disappointment he would feel upon waking up every day alone in the enormous and cold king bed.

He knew he fell into an even deeper hole of his emotions when he started thinking about Jeno while touching himself late at night.Wishing his husband was in his bed,making love to him all night until the sun rises and then sleep in the whole day because they can.The dreams where Jeno would please and kiss every spot on his body was his favorite dimension he wanted to live in,though it would often leave him suffering in the morning.

His family had a plan.Jaemin fell in love.Hence the idea of pouring the poison into his own drink so he would end his misery. Jeno probably doesn’t love him,and only respects the younger as a contract deal,and his family,well,they are ready to disown him or do much worse things to him than he can imagine.

And he hates them.He despises his family for lying to him,for using him for their awful plan,for not caring about his emotions nor consequences he would have to experience...The seed of hatred was planted in him with a plan to grow into a plant toxic enough to make Jaemin capable of killing the king.However,the seed grew into a whole tree of detest towards his parents for letting him down,betraying him and using him.

He couldn’t imagine doing even the smallest thing to hurt the king anymore.Jaemin couldn’t live with a fact that he was taught to hate Jeno and eventually erase him from the face of the earth.It was a horrible thing to live with.

“I couldn’t...”, his breath hitches as he stands up,wanting to run to his room and never look at Jeno again.Wanting to surrender to the future and see what it holds for him.He was too embarrassed to look at his husband.Embarrassed that he ever let himself think Jeno is the bad guy.

Older suddenly grabs his wrist again and turns him around just to pull Jaemin into a tight embrace.

Younger breathes in the strong manly perfume with an attempt to calm himself down and takes a moment to appreciate the warmth and comforting feeling of Jeno’s neck where his head was buried in,sobbing his name.

He could feel the strong hands tightening their grip around his body,as a sign of protection and could he say affection?

“Look at me”,Jeno takes Jaemin’s face into his palms and looks into the tired,red eyes.

To say Jaemin was beautiful himself would be an understatement.Jeno always had an eye on him,and he was over the moon when he had found out Jaemin agreed to be his.Yet when he saw how uninterested his husband actually is,he decided to leave him alone,understanding how the majority of ‘contracted’ marriages are not emotionally mutual.He accepted his fate.He was respectful.

“I’ve been loving you since the day I first laid my eyes on you”,Jeno says and he feels his own tears starting to form, “Knowing that you were ready to do an awful thing to yourself like this is breaking my heart.”

Jaemin starts crying again silently,not even being able to see Jeno at this point.

“I always feel a burden on my heart whenever I am far away from you,when I don’t have a chance to see you”,Jeno sniffs himself still holding Jaemin’s face, “Seeing you makes me the happiest man in the world.Every look you send me saves my poor heart of that burden I feel.”

“You don’t even have to talk to me”,Jeno says through his teeth trying to suppress his tears, “It is enough just having you in my presence,Jaemin.Do you hear me?”

Jaemin nods,squeezing the silk fabric on the sides of Jeno’s royal suit.

“I am so sorry,Jeno”,he breathes out but tries to keep his composure, “I am so sorry.”

Jeno shakes his head,still wiping younger’s tears away, “For what?You did nothing bad to me”,he caresses the soft face, “But you wanted to do an awful thing to yourself and I’m never going to forgive you for that”,he says and removes Jaemin’s hair from his face, “Do you understand me?I don’t want to see that beautiful smile of yours fade from your face ever again from this point on.”

“My family is dangerous,Jeno.They will hurt both of us”,Jaemin tightens his grip around Jeno’s waist upon remembering that he still has a problem creeping around the corner, “I am worried.”

“Don’t be”,he caresses younger’s sharp cheekbones, “Leave that problem to me.”

Jaemin leans his head against older’s chest and exhales,still not feeling quite calm but for the first time notices a spark of happiness in his chest upon being able to finally be close to his husband like this.

“Let’s go upstairs”,Jeno says against Jaemin’s soft hair before pressing a kiss against it, “You need to rest.”, Jaemin nods as he accepts Jeno’s hand,their fingers intertwining.

Upon leaving the dining room both of them were welcomed by many worried faces standing still and waiting for any kind of demand or statement.

“Please bring us the dinner to my room.Jaemin doesn’t feel very well and I want him to rest”,Jeno orders the maids and they all bow in sync before running off to the kitchen,not taking even a second to think, “I want the strongest security we’ve ever had around the castle”,he then turns to his guards,squeezing Jaemin’s hand, “Keep an eye on anything that moves or even breathes around the buildings.Tomorrow I will explain to you everything you need to know in details.”

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

“I have no room left for that”,Jaemin looks at the grape that Jeno was about to feed him with.

Being snuggled in the warmth of king’s bed and getting the attention he never experienced before was quite a reward for Jaemin,after everything he has gone through mentally and emotionally.

Jeno’s body hovering over his,feeding him like Jaemin is the one who should be served,wearing the soft pajamas for the night...It all resembles a fever dream.

“You eat like a bunny darling”,Jeno says in his signature raspy voice and eats the grape himself, “But I won’t force you if you can’t eat right now.Though you need to stay healthy,alright?”

Jaemin looks up at him,eyes never losing their shine, “Alright”, he nods and watches his husband put away all the plates and trays.

“I was thinking a lot about everything we’ve been through today and in the past six months”,Jeno lays back next to the younger,leaning on elbow and removing the blonde strands of hair from Jaemin’s face.

“Are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life by my side?”,Jeno asks,his dark eyes swallowing the latter effortlessly.

“I’m more than sure”, Jaemin nods confidently,looking up at a godly man then reaching out his hand to caress the sharp jawline, “You’ve been taking care of me all this time and making me feel like I belong somewhere even though I was awful to you in the beginning.I hope you can forgive me for that...”

“Jaemin...”,Jeno says in a warning tone, “We talked about this earlier.”

“I know-“

“What’s important to me now is that we love each other,and I will make sure to nurture that love and our happiness until the end”,Jeno takes Jaemin’s soft delicate hand and kisses it,multiple times,loving the feeling of Jaemin’s soft warm skin against his lips, “I just needed to know if you’re really still willing to stick with me.”

“I will be more than happy to stick with you for the rest of our lives.”

Jaemin’s heart gets back on the racetrack,immediately taking a sprint around his ribcage.Jeno is too good for this world and Jaemin is ready to do anything to reward this exquisite man for solely existing.He was always secretly thinking about showing the king his love in the most unique way.

Jaemin carefully places his fingers under Jeno’s chin,almost as if it is made of glass and could brake any moment,with an intent of bringing his husband’s face closer,inches from his.

Jeno gets the message and looks down at the pinkish inviting lips,proceeding to caress them with the tip of his thumb.He has been waiting long enough to be in this situation.So he thinks he can take some extra time to appreciate every inch of Jaemin’s face.

Starting off with the forehead,then the temples,next the eyelids,Jeno peppers the spots with kisses and Jaemin let’s out a sigh of relaxation.Then the blonde feels a kiss on the nose,later on the soft hot cheeks and opens his eyes upon feeling Jeno moving away.

Though he did that only to take one last look at Jaemin’s beautiful self before he leans down again,tilting his head ever-so-slightly to meet the soft lips.His mouth feels warm against Jaemin’s and one of his hands moves to wrap around the tiny waist so naturally as if it got used to resting there.

Jaemin reaches out and grabs for Jeno's shirt, but there's no shirt to grab anymore, so he just lets his hand rest against the tanned skin on the other man's chest.Not that he minds it.

They haven't really ~moved~ their lips yet, but the second Jeno starts doing that, blonde feels his chest fill up with warmth. It's gentle and curious - not rough or chaste, but simply gentle. Jeno opens his mouth and traces the bow of Jaemin’s lips with his tongue, soft motions making Jaemin’s cheeks turn darker shade of pink.

No one has treated him like this; never has someone treated him with reverence, like he was something fragile. And Jaemin wouldn’t consider himself completely fragile or dainty, but it's nice to be treated that way sometimes - to be treated delicately.To feel loved and appreciated.

Younger’s hands eventually drift up to Jeno’s shoulders, one resting against his neck and the other traveling further up to tangle in his hair. Jeno then tilts his head so that he can ~really~ kiss Jaemin - a little wetter, a bit hotter.Needier if you will. Blonde sighs against king’s lips with a small noise that can only be described as contentment, and the older’s smiling for all he's worth when he hears it. 

Jaemin mimics the expression, lips pinker than usual and just a bit slick - smiling against the other’s swollen lips. He looks happy, and Jeno feels happy, and well... it’s just the most beautiful night of his life.Being spoiled with kisses,held by the strong yet tender arms like this...even welcoming the sunrise while showered in pleasure - crumbling under Jeno.He wouldn’t be able to wish for anything more perfect than finally being this close to the man he loves.

The following morning when Jaemin woke up and turned to the other side of the bed,he could see he finally won’t be sleeping alone anymore. Cold empty sheets and lonely room can now be forgotten,considering that he has Jeno’s peacefully sleeping figure and one arm protectively thrown over his waist to wake up to every morning.He feels loved and protected at last.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! feel free to leave your impressions in the comments if you feel the need to! i will be very happy to read them~  
> hope you enjoyed,  
> xx


End file.
